


Wufei's Introduction

by shenkai



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-21
Updated: 2001-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the fateful New Edwards Base incident, the five meet up at a hotel, for proper introductions. it's the first time they are all together and Wufei is obviously the fifth wheel, or is he? 3x4, 1x2, 2x5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wufei's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> the underage warning is in place because the Gundam Wing pilots are all 15 years old, not that they really ever seem that young to me.

Wufei looked in the mirror and laughed. His hair flopped forward, as he had gelled it, and he looked like the pilot of 03. Now he reached for his comb and slicked it back before fastening it behind his head with a black elastic.

Now, he dropped the towel around his waist and examined the bruise on his thigh. He and Nataku had gotten knocked around, a little when he was racing to prevent the pilot of 01 from killing all those peaceful doves, but that was nothing compared to the beating the pilot, who introduced himself as Heero Yuy, gave him afterwards.

The pilot of 04, Quatre Raberba Winner, was obviously not made for war and battles, and it became more evident when he admitted to booking a reservation in a hotel nearby, like he was on some kind of vacation or something. He and 03 had stayed there the previous night, and so now that they were all together, Quatre didn't see why the others couldn't join them as well, that is if he got another room, or two.

So, they all went their separate ways to hide their Gundams, agreeing to meet at the restaurant in the hotel afterwards.

After an introductory dinner, funded by Quatre, Wufei realized he seemed to be the only one who didn't know at least one of the others. Quatre had met 03, who was introduced as Trowa Barton, at a previous skirmish and Duo had rescued Heero from an Alliance hospital, and they found themselves working side by side a few times. Both couples also seemed to find comfort, or at least physical release, in each other, making Wufei feel very awkward at the dinner table.

"Well, I can't see you guys suffering in the wilderness while Trowa and I are comfortable, so I took the liberty of booking you a room," Quatre said over coffee and dessert.

"Man, Quatre, you didn't have to do that," Duo said, looking at Heero for support.

"If he wants to waste his credits like that, who am I to decline such a generous offer?" Heero said, being uncharacteristically vocal, but when quickly back to his menacing silence.

"I have to agree with Duo, it is too generous an offer to accept," Wufei said, pushing the plate that had contained a slice of cheesecake away from him. The waiter promptly came by and removed it, refilling his coffee cup again.

Duo's eyes had followed the movement, and he waited till the waiter had gone, before pushing his plate to the center of the table, again the waiter came, removed the plate, and filled the coffee cup. Duo made the mistake of looking up at the waiter. "Can I get you anything else, sir?" the waiter asked, rather than retreating as he had done for Wufei, who had only gestured an acknowledgement rather that looked at him.

"Another slice of cheesecake for him, and another slice of chocolate cake for myself," Duo said, and the waiter left, promptly returning with the requested items. Duo made sure not to look at him, and Wufei smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded at the waiter, and the man retreated once more.

Quatre was still upset over Wufei's comment, so after the exchange with the waiter was over, Trowa spoke up, "About the room guys, the credits are already spent."

Duo and Wufei looked at the blonde boy, forks in mid air, "Well, then. I guess we can't refuse," Wufei said, saluting with his bite of cheesecake like it was a glass of wine, Duo nodding and saluting in agreement.

"Good. Now for the bad news… All they had was one room." Quatre said, looking at the waiter for the check.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room that the three had mentally pictured was nothing like what they got. The only room available had been the presidential suite, so instead of the customary two double beds, it was one king sized bed. No couch, that was only brought out for the officials when they stayed there, the only other furniture in the large room was a dresser with a large TV set on it, facing the bed; a desk with a vidphone and a hardwood chair; and a free standing full length mirror, which the previous occupants had turned to face the bed.

"The three of us are supposed to share this?!" Wufei asked, turning bright red.

"You're the one who said we can't let his generosity go to waste," Heero said as he brought in his laptop and setup camp at the desk.

"Dibs on the TV!" Duo said, stripping down to his undershirt and purple shorts, then launching himself at the bed, remote, picked up somewhere between the undressing and the launching, in hand and aimed at the set.

"Nataku, give me strength," Wufei sighed, before finding himself a quiet corner to sit and meditate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero, do you think he's still alive? I mean, he's just been sitting there for hours now," Duo said, looking over at Wufei's still form.

After Wufei had been sitting there for a half hour, Duo turned the mirror to reflect the TV and sat next to Wufei. Now, three hilarious  _Johnny Bravo_ episodes later, Wufei had not laughed at one of them, and  _Space Ghost Coast to Coast_ was coming on.

Heero didn't budge from his laptop.

Duo aimed the remote at the reflected TV and turned it of. Then he moved so he was facing Wufei, and stared into the pilot's open eyes.

Violet orbs intruded upon Wufei's spiritual journey. They grew, and he could see their shiny black centers. Far off, they seemed to call his name, or something akin to it.  _Wu-man. Wu-man. You in there?_

"Wu-man! Earth to Wu-man!" Duo almost yelled, as the Chinaman's face got almost close enough to kiss.

Now Heero seemed concerned and came up to the two. Duo was trying to back away, but Wufei maintained the exact distance away, like they were connected.

Heero lay his hands on Wufei's shoulder and whispered in Wufei's ear, "If you so much as think about touching Duo, without my permission, I'll kill you."

Wufei snapped back to the physical plane, and the violet orbs revealed themselves to be the shocked eyes of the pilot of 02. He blushed deeply as he scrambled to get up.

"Wu-man, you ok?" Duo asked, looking from him to Heero, who seemed ready to kill.

"Yeah, just startled that you intruded on my meditation," the Chinese pilot recovered and turned to get his bag, only to find he was trapped by Heero. He was cornered by the two of them. ‘No more meditations until the war is over,' he mentally noted before turning again to the American.

"I'm sorry I got so close." He bowed as much as he could in respect.

"No problem, right Heero!" Duo said, more for the latter's benefit, who moved aside for the Chinese pilot. "Good. Now I'm going to shower, and go to bed. Boys behave." And Duo left for the en suite bathroom.

"You know, when our ancestors fought over America, the Chinese beat the Japanese. I don't see this fight being any different. You don't even know who the real enemy is," Wufei said about the war situation.

Heero saw it as about something else. "Omae o korosu," Heero said before launching himself at Wufei.

Wufei ducked, moved, and dodged the initial blows, and opted not to deal any of his own as Heero regrouped, saying, "What did I say?"

"The American is mine!" Heero said, again launching an assault of blows on Wufei.

The comment and the blows caught the Chinese pilot off guard and for a bit the Japanese pilot had the upper hand till the other was able to recover. It was an even match, so they argued as they struggled.

"When did I claim him?"

"China and America."

"I meant OZ and the colonies."

"OZ is not America."

"Duo's not mine. I just met him."

"You were trying to kiss him."

"I wasn't even conscious, or else you wouldn't have been able to corner me."

"That wouldn't have mattered. You're weak. That's why you waited today to join the battle."

"So this is about you killing the only people who cold help us?"

"I'm not a murderer of innocents. There are no innocents in war."

"What about the civilians?"

"That's why you're weak. Almost as much as 04."

"If I'm so weak, then why is it you are taking out your sexual frustrations on a boy. A strong man could wait."

"Like you?"

"Yes."

"And I bet you're still a virgin."

"I have not known that comfort since my wife died."

"And what a pretty boy he must have been."

That was the wrong thing to say, because the rage that took over Wufei overpowered Heero, and sent him up against the wall, where Wufei used him as a punching bag. Heero got in a kick to Wufei's leg, but ultimately it was Duo who had to drag the Chinese pilot off of Heero, who was pretty messed up.

"What the fuck happened?" The American pilot asked, helping Heero to the chair.

"He tarnished the image of my dead wife."

"…"

The two glared at each other and Duo realized he had to be the voice of reason.

"Heero, why did you insult his wife?" Duo asked. Then he realized what he had said, "Wait… you had a wife?" Wufei nodded.

"Because he called me weak." Heero said.

"Ok, let's try this again. Wufei, how did all this begin?"

"He said he was going to kill me."

"And Heero, why were you going to kill Wu?"

"He said he had a better chance with you than I did."

Duo raised his eyebrows at this and blushed, slightly embarrassed that his relationship with Heero was that obvious. They had just met Wufei, and he could already tell.

"Now I feel I must point out that Heero misunderstood my meaning. I meant that I had a better chance at defeating OZ because I don't fly off and blindly obey the orders I receive." Wufei said, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know why, but the two of them made him feel very confrontational. Part of him wanted to just leave the room and let them do whatever it was they did, but that was a coward's way, and Quatre would take offence.

"He's a coward. He didn't even follow the orders he was given." Heero protested, looking at the floor. "He didn't follow his orders. He wasn't at the battle. He didn't even try to fight."

Duo looked at the crumbling Heero as he put the blame for the day's outcome on the Chinese pilot for not being there.

"Their deaths are not my fault, Yuy. Their blood is yours. I follow my orders when they make sense. Not like…"

"Shit, man. That's enough! Can't you see what its doing to him?!" Duo interrupted the Chinese man before he could say any more.

"Baka." Wufei said, and retrieved a book from his bag to sit in the chair and read.

"It wasn't my fault," Heero said, looking at his hands like they were covered with blood.

"Of course it's not your fault. You were just following orders, like the rest of us," Duo said, wrapping his arms around Heero and escorting him to the bathroom. "Why don't you take a hot shower? You will feel better afterwards. Understand."

"Roger," Yuy said, saluting before he closed the door.

 _Cute little soldier routine._ Wufei thought as he closed the book. It held not his interest this evening.

Duo watched the door till he heard the shower, then he turned and walked back across the room to where the Chinese pilot sat. "I'm sorry that he offended your wife. I know it's hard for you. The king sized bed is big enough for the three of us…"

"No thank you, Duo. I couldn't put you in that kind of position. The floor will be sufficient."

"Alright, then. Good night."

Wufei grabbed one of the pillows and the comforter from the bed and bedded down on the floor to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a night on the floor, the hot shower had been very welcome.

The bruise on his leg was turning purple and was about the size of his hand. _That's going to be so sore later._

"Hope you're decent. I'm coming in!" Duo's chipper voice erupted in the room as he opened the door wide.

Wufei only had enough time to cup his hands over his groin before the American saw him. He could feel his blood heat his cheeks and the rest of his body in embarrassment, so he turned his face away from the open door, where the full-length mirror had been. His new view was now the mirror above the sink, and he could see Duo's eyes traveling up and down his body.

After the second trip over his body, Wufei decided the boy was not going to stop his examination until he either said something or fully bared himself for the American. Unashamed, he uncovered his manhood, which stood in half erect, just as the door clicked shut.

Duo smiled, and it stood at attention in answer, causing Duo to fall back against the doorknob, locking it. Duo's mouth felt suddenly dry and he licked his lips.

"Do I pass inspection?" Wufei asked.

"Your wife was a lucky woman," Duo mused, still looking at Wufei's manhood.

Wufei laughed and turned back to the sink to finish getting ready.

Duo recovered and used the jon as he had come to do. With his shorts down, he contemplated Wufei's as he held his own, and found himself hard with the remembrance of it.

He touched the tip as he tried to put it back in his shorts, and winced as it pushed back, demanding release. Heero hadn't wanted to last night, and he had been so looking forward to it.

Duo turned around to look at Wufei, who appeared to be meditating, trying to calm himself down, unsuccessfully.

"Hey, Wu-man?" Duo said, getting the Chinese pilot's attention.

He looked down at Duo's condition and watched as Duo wrapped his hand around it.

"Duo?" Wufei asked, wondering what exactly the American wanted.

Duo looked at him and smiled, an idea popping up in his head, "Let's see who'll cum first."

"Being first is not necessarily a good thing," Wufei said, looking at the American with a new appreciation, "It shows a lack of stamina."

"How about the one who does gives the other a blowjob till the other does."

"And has to swallow it all?"

"Deal." And each spit on their hands and shook, before taking the newly moistened hand and grasping their own erect member.

They started with slow, languid strokes, keeping the pace torturously slow for Duo. Duo was mimicking Wufei to show no urgency on his part.

It was torture to watch Duo, wishing it could be him, in a way, and not that uncaring Japanese soldier. He quickened his pace and saw Duo doing the same and smiled. He realized Duo was trying for him, so he went faster still.

Duo was relieved when Wufei sped up.  _So he's human after all_ , Duo thought, quickening. Suddenly, his body went into action. Forgetting his desire for control, his body bucked against his hand, which by reflex tightened and moved faster as his body desired. Wufei still seemed calm, and somehow managed to have enough control to position himself directly in front of Duo, where only inches separated them. Duo bucked again, causing the tip of his hot hard member to slid against Wufei's before all his muscles constricted and he released all over Wufei. Without missing a beat, he fell to his knees, still massaging his member with one hand, his other clutched Wufei's leg and the Chinese pilot guided himself into the American's proffered mouth.

The American wrapped his lips around the crown and his tongue circled it in his mouth, lapping up the ambrosia-like pre-cum and tentatively dipping into the small opening, trying to coax a little more out.

Wufei leaned back, having to take a couple of steps back as well before he found the stability of a surface against his butt. It was the bathroom counter, and Duo urged Wufei to get on it before he continued. Wufei complied.

Duo pulled up the stool from the vanity counter and sat in front of Wufei's sprawled out form.

He started slowly and then started to pick up speed, moving up and sucking hard as he went down and took him to the root.

"Ah, Duo," Wufei said, moaned actually, reaching for Duo's head as he pushed up against Duo's mouth.

Duo moaned deep in his throat and the vibration shivered over Wufei as the former sucked in, demanding the latter's release.

Wufei shuddered and moaned Duo's name repeatedly as Duo's tongue played with him some more.

Duo's hands searched the counter for something he had spotted before. There was a built in lotion dispenser. Duo found it and lubricated his fingers with the white substance before sticking a finger up Fei's hole. This was it, and Wufei bucked up against Duo, releasing deep in Duo's throat. Duo moved off a little so he could hungrily suckle it all out of Wufei till the Chinese pilot was limp in his mouth, and Duo was as hard as if he had never released.

Wufei was still sprawled out on the counter, and was obviously not moving any time soon, so Duo continued his gentle probing. First one digit, then two, and after the third, Duo stood up and positioned his erection in front of Wufei's opening.

"Hurry Duo, I want to feel you," Wufei moaned, and that was all the encouragement Duo needed, and he slammed in to the hilt before Wufei could change his mind.

Wufei's muscles contracted, trying to adjust to the intruder, sending waves of pleasure through Duo, who waited until Wufei's body adjusted to his presence before he pumped the small form below him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero awoke to moans and gasps coming from the bathroom. He had just had another dream involving a certain dark blonde girl and he was looking for his chestnut haired boy for release.

The noises made him smile a little.  _So the high and mighty has fallen to the American's feminine grace._ Heero wondered if the Chinaman envisioned his wife as he pumped the American, like he envisioned Relena. Did he make noncommittal noises to prevent himself from saying the wrong name?

"Deeper Duo, give it all to me!" he heard Wufei begging and frowned. Wufei was not playing fair. He was actually doing Duo, not trying to recapture his wife.

Ire replaced desire and Heero strode over to the bathroom and tried the door. It was locked, so he kicked it in, just as Duo and Wufei reached their climax and Duo was covered in Wufei's seed.

Duo wanted to collapse right there on Wufei, but for safety's sake, and the sake of the counter, he made his way back to the stool he had been on before. Both had been too caught up in the moment to notice Heero's entrance.

 _Looks like I wasted my shower,_  Wufei thought, feeling decidedly sticky, tired, and surprisingly content. He looked down at Duo, who sat on the stool, elbows on his knees, all sweaty and sticky too. He contemplated sharing his next shower until he saw Heero standing in the doorway. "Konnichiwa, Heero-kun," Wufei said, finding a new energy reserve by which he sat up on the counter as if nothing had taken place.

Heero was about to say something when he realized that Wufei's hands had been under him, supporting their precarious balance on the counter. Heero knew if he brought up his threat, the smartass would probably bring that up.

Duo perked up at the mention of Heero's name and turned to look at the pilot, "Good morning, sleepy head. Wasn't the bed comfy?"

"Duo, leave us alone. NOW!" Heero commanded.

"Heero, it's not his fault. I started it all."

Heero remained silent. No one commented on anyone's state of dress. No one said anything.

The uncomfortable silence prompted Duo to comply with Heero's request, by which time Wufei retrieved his abandoned towel and covered himself.

"Weakling! That's why you work alone! You're Weaker than the rest of us," Heero spat.

"I didn't start it, if that's what you think. He barged in on me."

"But you couldn't keep your hands off him, could you?"

"It wasn't that way. We had a little bet to see who could make themselves cum first, jacking off. The loser, being the one who did, gave the victor a blowjob and swallowed it all. And that, Mr. Perfect Soldier, is what led to the scene you walked in on."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"I let him do to me what you never will, so he got the urge out of his system for a while," Wufei smiled, "Or do you think he's not one of 'those' boys."

Heero was struck by a little bit of shame and guilt. He never thought Duo wanted any more than being on bottom and the occasional hand job.

"Heero! You're computer is making a funny noise." Duo called from the room, and Heero grunted and left. Wufei took this opportunity to get back in the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo peeked in once he heard the water stop, "Wu, you need your bag?" Duo asked, extending his hand through the broken door.

"You can come in, Duo. It's not like I've got something you've never seen. If you're worried about Heero, its not like we can use the door, much less lock it, so you don't have to worry."

"Heero got called to another mission," Duo remarked, sadly, coming fully into the room. "He wants me to meet him at his check-in."

"That's good that the door is still open for the two of you, right?" Wufei asked, pulling on the dark blue tank he retrieved from his bag.

"Yeah! He did invite me, not just say whenever." Duo instantly cheered up. "Thank you, Fei-man," Duo said, and kissed the Chinese pilot's cheek before going to turn the shower on.

Wufei smiled as he looked over at the American pilot, who seemed to be able to go from night to day in seconds flat.

Duo had his back to Wufei, and the latter could finally see how long the braid truly was. Straight down his back, past his cute butt, it stopped about mid-thigh. Wufei reached out, as if to touch it, but it disappeared as Duo pulled it in front of him so he could free his hair from its prison. Now Wufei felt guilty for using the hotel's shampoo when he had his own packed in his bag.

Wufei took the vanilla scented bottles out of his bag. He rarely used actual shampoo; the bottles had actually been his wife's. Twin dragons with jeweled eyes and metallic tops. The set was one of the few mementos of her he kept with him, but Duo needed the shampoo inside.

"Damn, no shampoo," Duo said, looking in the shower stall for any form of liquid soap for his hair.

"Gomen," Wufei said, coming up behind him, twin dragons in hand. "The dark ivory one is conditioner and the white is shampoo."

Duo turned around and looked at the oddly shaped bottles. He assumed they were plastic with silver and gold tin tops which looked like pearls in the dragon's extended hand, and fake plastic ruby and emerald eyes, till he held them in his hands, and almost dropped them with the surprise in weight.

"Shit! Who'd you steal these from?" Duo asked.

"They belonged to my wife," Wufei said, taking the matching brush, comb and mirror out of his bag.

"If you're so loaded, why do you live like you do?" Duo asked, carefully setting the dragons down on the built-in shower seat.

"What? Should I be living like Mr. Winner?"

"No. It's just, well, couldn't you have paid someone else to do it, or have someone else do it for you, under your direction, from a nice office or something?"

"And let one of my people die. My wife was Empress. We had no children. She had no siblings or living relatives, so when she died I was left to rule. But I could not just sit by and watch as Romefeller invaded my colony.

"So I took Nataku, and came here, to destroy Romefeller and OZ so that my people could be free."

"Free to follow your rule." Duo remarked.

"A communist Emperor who follows the truest communist ways has no real power other than that his people give him." Wufei said, running the dragon comb through his hair.

"Whatever. You'd still be in power, and I'd still be a street rat with or without the war."

"Duo…"

"No, Fei. Don't worry. I'll take my shower and we can drop this subject all together." Duo said and went into the shower stall, closing the door on Wufei and the conversation.

 _Street rat?_ Wufei hadn't thought of that. He assumed everyone, other than Quatre, were soldiers or mercenaries.  _How did this kid, who dressed like a priest and lived in the streets, get involved in this?_

Fifteen minutes later, Duo was still in the shower and grunts could be heard coming from the stall.

"Duo, you ok?" Wu asked, peeking in the stall.

Duo was trying, in vain, to lather up all his hair in the shower, having usually done it in a pool or bath where the water held up the weight of his hair. Now the water was being more a hindrance than a help, making his hair heavy.

"Help," Duo sputtered, relief in his eyes as soon as he saw Wufei.

Fifteen minutes later, the two emerged from the shower, Duo's hair successfully washed and conditioned. Wufei toweled off and dressed quickly, leaving the bathroom so Duo could have his privacy. Wufei had relished the feeling of the silky tresses gliding over his body, and was trying to prevent his thoughts from going to the thought of his hair dry an free as a blanket over the both of them.

Duo emerged from the bathroom in a white terry robe, his purple shorts peeking out with each step, and the dragon bottles in hand. He set them down next to Wufei's bag and picked up the brush that Wufei had obviously left out for him to use.

Wufei silently watched the scene of Duo's hair brushing from the vantage point of the windowsill before turning to look outside. They were on the fifteenth floor, and looking out, Wufei could see the city and the ruins of its greatness. Toppled monuments stood in their new positions, casualties of war and open reminders of the futility of the fight.

Duo looked up just as Wufei's gaze returned to him and he was wiping a tear away from his face. Duo was shocked to see the strong Chinese emperor was not indestructible. He was crying, but about what?

"Is everything alright, Fei?"

"What are we fighting for?"

"What do you mean? Freedom for the colonies, of course. What is it?"

"So many people are dying here on Earth and on the colonies. So many innocents. Why do they have do die? Why did SHE have to die?"

"How'd she die?"

"She died defending our colony from OZ in a mobile suit that my teacher was using for parts to build my Gundam. They had come to cleanse the colony before using it to be a mobile suit production factory. Their mission was to rid the colony of its organic population so that it would be a readymade base.

"Shenlong wasn't armed yet, so she climbed into the Leo and took on the OZ soldiers who were not following the Alliance's orders and were just going to get rid of everything and rebuild later.

"I should have been the one in the Leo. She shouldn't have died. But I didn't believe in the fight at the time. I didn't see the need to fight. I failed her as a husband."

"And if you died in that battle, she would be in your place. It's better she died first, so she wouldn't have to suffer the war," Duo said, getting up and walking to stand beside him, "She's not suffering. Think of it that way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The clock radio on top of the TV said it was 1100 when the two heard a knock on the door. Wufei had volunteered to brush Duo's hair and they were still sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the world.

"Come in," Duo said. Wufei reluctantly got up to answer the door.

Trowa and Quatre were on the other side of the door. The blond boy's hair was still wet from his shower, and he had an extremely contented smile on his face. Trowa looked no different, but slightly calmer than before.

Wufei smiled at the couple and let them in. "Before you say anything, I'll pay for the door if necessary. It was my fault it was kicked in."

Duo bounced from the window to stand next to Wufei, "Don't let him take the blame. It was entirely my fault. I'm the reason Heero kicked it in."

Quatre's bright smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of agonizing shock. The gaping hole in the door could squeeze a person through it. The mirror had mercifully not been shattered, but forced to the side like an open door.

Wufei blushed as Trowa asked, "Why did Heero do this?"

"He really needed to go?" Duo suggested and Wufei blushed deeper.

"So which one of you was in here when he did this?" Quatre asked.

Wufei prayed Duo wouldn't say anything, but the American's God was oblivious to his prayers. "Both of us were. Fei had just gotten out of the shower, and I really had to go. One of us must have accidentally locked the door."

Trowa smiled, moving closer to the bathroom for a better view of the scene. Wufei followed to make sure nothing looked out of place, and Duo stayed with Quatre, talking about Heero's abrupt departure.

The vanity was still barren, its debris on the floor where Duo had hastily swiped them to.

"Was it as good as you remember? Did he make a good substitute for her?" Trowa asked, sounding very polite given the context of the questions.

"Why does everyone assume that all he's good for is a substitute? He's a person too! He's go wants, desires and feelings, too! He's not just Heero's substitute for Relena!" Wufei said, probably a little louder than he should because all eyes were on him.

Tears looked eminent on Duo's face & Wufei was instantly ashamed of his outburst. He apologized and left the room for the solace of the hall to cry.

Trowa shrugged, looking back at the two cherub faces, which were looking back at him accusatorially. Quatre's angelic face became irate. "Why did you say that about Duo?" Quatre chided and Duo decided it would be safer to face Wufei than incur Quatre's wrath.

Wu sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door, head hidden by his hands and knees.

"Wu, I'm glad you stood up for me. No one's ever done that before. I've always been the toy, the substitute. I've never heard anyone call out my name in passion the way you did.

"I understand that I may have just been a moment of weakness in your resolve. I know you know that I am with Heero so what happened may never happen between us again. I just want you to know that I do appreciate the way you gave me my first experience being in control. It's kinda nice knowing that someone who thought of me as a person was my fist." Duo said before he lost the nerve.

"Arigatou, Du-chan" Wufei said, looking up at the American kneeling next to him.

And they parted ways, not knowing when they'd see each other again.


End file.
